Correspondencia y despecho
by Become one with Makita
Summary: A Rohan había importado de dejarle que Josuke no le prestara atención, aún si Kakyoin estaba perdidamente enamorado con Jotaro si seguía a su lado podía dejar pasar cualquier cosa


Rohan se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, se había dormido del lado de la ventana y eso había sido contraproducente, pero no se arrepentía tanto cuando miraba al lado suyo, donde un muy bien formado hombre de pelo rojo dormía desnudo bajo las sabanas, verlo le causo una sonrisa, Kakyoin era hermoso.

Se sentó en la cama y se corrió el pelo de la frente molesto cuando estos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, se desperezo y saco las lagañas de los ojos y miro otra vez al hombre al lado suyo, quien dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta de todo el movimiento, Kakyoin tenía un sueño pesado.

Se quedo mirándolo, era hermoso, sus labios finos y alargados, su pronunciada, fina y pequeña nariz, era muy lindo, además de los hombros gigantes y la cintura tan pequeña que tenía, le gustaba mucho verlo, nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso en su vida, Ni siquiera sus ídolos adolescentes habían causado esa admiración en el solo a una apariencia, incluso las cicatrices en sus ojos y todo su formado y construido cuerpo le daban un toque.

No pudo evitar querer agarrar un bloc de notas en su mesita de luz y sin moverse mucho agarrar una lapicera, no eran sus favoritos pero no quería despertarlo y perder el momento, la expresión de paz en su rostro lo llamaba a dibujarlo, se veía precioso y le encantaba. Sin dejar de mirarlo empezó a dibujar, iba a verlo y dibujarlo desde diferentes posiciones, o iba a usar su rostro en diferentes situaciones, no le importaba, le daba inspiración, Kakyoin era su musa.

A Rohan le gustaba Josuke y a Kakyoin le gustaba Jotaro, sin embargo Jotaro era casado y con una hija, y aunque Kakyoin nunca se hubiera confesado, el sabía muy bien que Jotaro era heterosexual, y mas alla de eso que no lo quería, que su corazón estaba con su hija y su esposa, y Rohan al verlo, también lo sabía, cuando Jotaro miraba a Kakyoin no había signos de amor, con mucha suerte de amistad y camaradería por que el hombre era duro como una piedra. El pelirojo era sus asistente temporal, había venido a Morioh por el asunto de Angelo como cubierta en caso de peligro pero la realidad era que no era nada serio, así que Jotaro le ofreció quedarse como su asistente para sus asuntos de biólogo y luego lo de Kira y…su estancia se alargo sin ponerle mucha excusa.

Y Kakyoin estaba feliz de acompañarlo, estaba feliz de estar con el aunque fuera un amor no correspondido, por que le encantaba Jotaro, y lo amaba desde Egipto, y así estuvo durante 10 años enamorado en secreto de el, esperando la ocasión perfecta para confesarse, pero nunca llego, nunca sintió nada reciproco por parte del moreno hacia el, así que sus sentimientos solo estaban guardados en su pecho haciéndolo sufrir, pero era un sufrimiento que olvidaba y disfrutaba al ver su rostro, por que lo hacían feliz al estar cerca de el, aún si cuando pasaba meses sin verlo (igual que su propia familia) o mismo cuando se daba cuenta que el moreno nunca sentiría algo por el.

Por que el pelirojo lo amaba mucho mas del interés, fue la primera persona mas alla de Dio que conoció con sus mismos poderes y Hieropanth también sentía curiosidad por el, asi que solo fingir una amistad no estaba mal, aún si lo destruyera por dentro en sus momentos de soledad cuando lo extrañaba durante un largo viaje. Solo por eso aceptaba a ser su perrito faldero, por quien dejaría a una infinidad de parejas y oportunidades solo para pasar una tarde con el.

Y a Rohan le gustaba Josuke, era casual y perfecto por que ambos eran despechados por el amor de un Joestar, aunque a Rohan solo le parecía lindo el chico del pompadour y no mucho mas, fuerte, poderoso, sexy, buen cuerpo, pero tenía un terrible e irritante carácter, francamente solo quería hacerlo con el y cumplir todas las fantasías que tenía sobre el montándolo en las noches, el pecho grande y prominente de Josuke junto con su ancha espalda lo hacía sentirse excitado, definitivamente quería hacerlo con el.

Aunque…

Al conocer al pelirojo cambio mucho su visión de todo, ya ni le importaba Josuke, por supuesto era su fantasía y estaría dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a cambiar si se le confesara chupándosela alguna noche, soportaría su carácter si se presentaba la oportunidad pero conociendo a Kakyoin como que ya no era su primera opción, o su máxima prioridad, hasta podría jurar que Josuke le tenía mas ganas a su propio sobrino Jotaro de las que les tenía a el, cosas que pasaban suponía.

Aún así en cuanto ambos hablando una tarde que se quedaron solos en una cafetería mientras sus enamorados iban un momento a un lado encontraron que el despecho era mutuo.

-Te gusta verdad? No dejas de mirarlo –pregunto en plan de broma y medio enserio, sus suposiciones no solían fallar, el pelirojo le asintió, entre ellos había una confianza que se había formado en muy poco tiempo, no hacía falta decir que esta era una charla privada entre ellos 2 y nada mas.

-Desde hace 10 años…-aquello le llamo la atención a Rohan, así que era una belleza enamorada de una sola persona

-No va a darte chance, es casado –no entendía ese tipo de devoción, definitivamente Jotaro no le haría caso, no importaba cuanto esperase

-Fui su padrino sabes? No hace falta que lo digas –una risita salió de los labios del melancólico pelirojo –Jotaro se veía feliz ese día y eso me hacía feliz, no me importa

-Te importaría más si el estuviera a tu lado –le dijo con seriedad, podía hablar de esto con el sin que se molestara, era la confianza que se habían establecido sin decírselo, era algo entre el aura de ambos.

-Claro que si pero… -un poco cansado de la charla-suspiro y se tiro el pelo para atrás, sacándole la mirada a Jotaro y mirando a la ventana, sabía que era un idiota pero no podía evitarlo, ser una princesita enamorada al lado del moreno lo hacía sentir feliz solo con su compañía no importa lo que pasara.

El día que se acostaron juntos por primera vez fue algo que solo paso, Rohan lo llamo para salir juntos a pasear de noche por la ciudad y en cuanto el pelirojo lo acompaño a su casa ambos se besaron bajo la luz de la entrada, mutuamente, encontrando sus miradas y cerrando los ojos en tanto sus labios se juntaron-

Kakyoin sabía lo que sentía Rohan por Josuke pero al parecer no era tan serio, no parecía importarle Josuke mientras devoraba sus labios, no parecía importarle Josuke cuando tonteaban en juego o cuando se pasaban mucho rato los 2 hablando de arte o cosas en general, se llevaban bien, había una conexión innegable entre ambos y mas alla de la amistad parecía ser del tipo sexual, o eso supuso el pelirojo cuando Rohan lo tomo de la cintura para intensificar el beso.

Kakyoin no era un virgen de Jotaro por supuesto, no estaba negado a tener relaciones emocionales con alguien o sexo, solo estaba dispuesto a tirar todo por el, así que…disfrutar con Rohan no estaba mal.

Y el estaba bien con ello.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a satisfacerse entre si si las personas que les gustaban no les prestaban atención

Su primera noche estuvo bien, a ambos les gusto, Rohan suponía que Kakyoin era activo mas alla de Jotaro pero para su grata sorpresa fue pasivo, y pudo someterlo y complacerlo a su antojo, su trasero era hermoso y el cómo se sentía aún mas, sus gemidos eran preciosos al igual que todas sus reacciones en la cama, ya sea el como temblaba su cuerpo entre sus manos con sus caricias o sus labios abriéndose para soltar un gemido mientras se la chupaba, que por cierto Kakyoin tenía un muy lindo miembro.

De tanto en tanto salían solos, al menos unas 3 veces a la semana mas alla de tener que verse por el asunto de Kira, pero solo llevaban unas 2 semanas teniendo sexo así que sus encuentros tampoco eran tan profundos.

A Kakyoin le gustaba, Rohan sabia complacerlo bien y le parecía atractivo, tenía unos muy lindos ojos y pómulos, le encantaba tironearlo del rostro para besarlo y sentir sus mejillas huecas, al igual que su delgado y musculoso cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo o debajo de la palma de sus manos, particularmente le gustaba los huesos de su cadera y toda la zona de su estómago, tenía un muy bien formado sixpack.

Y a Rohan le encantaba Kakyoin, no solo le gustaba y se llevó bien con el desde la primera vez si no que tener entre sus manos una hermosura así lo volvía loco, y poder hacerlo con una belleza así lo hacía sentir poderoso, sus manos se agarraban de su cintura de una manera perfecta para tironearla contra su entrepierna y embestirlo más duro, y verlo gritar por ello era lo mejor, definitivamente Jotaro no sabía de lo que se perdía, aunque no se arrepentía, que lo ignorara todo el tiempo del mundo si fuera por el así podría ser el gran Rohan Kishibe quien se acostara con ese angel.

No tenían una relación, no se llevaban mejor ni peor desde que comenzaron a hacerlo, seguían hablándose con la misma familiaridad de siempre y siempre los mismos temas, también le fascinaba que el pelirojo fuera un artista, necesitaba mucho cada tanto hablar con alguien de su entorno aún si lo suyo fuera más la pintura. Esa noche habían terminado de lidiar con un usuario de stand los 2 y decidieron ir a su casa, total…

El mangaka disfrutaba de su compañía, era calmado, gracioso, inteligente, talentoso…enserio que hacía Jotaro que ignoraba a semejante joya? Sentía que su vida al lado del pelirojo mas allá de los usuarios de stand y su amiga muerta fantasma y el asesino de la ciudad y demás era mucho mas interesante con Kakyoin. Estaba seguro que no disfrutaría tanto esas cosas si no estaba al lado suyo, lo del niño de papel, piedra o tijeras fue aburrido y estaba seguro que fue por que no estaba con el.

Y amaba eso por que su manga eran experiencias y su sus experiencias eran emocionantes y geniales también lo sería para su trabajo y su público, y su público era su vida, su manga era su pasión, Kakyoin era una parte importante de su vida y su trabajo en este punto, y podía llegar a sentirse bien al lado suyo aún en medio de una pelea.

Miro contento el trabajo en la hoja, es que más allá de todo Kakyoin era precioso lo dibujara como lo dibujara y eso superaba por creces a cualquier otro de sus trabajos, el pelirojo podría ser su obra maestra.

Dio vuelta la hoja y se puso a dibujar en otra, esta vez en otra posición, empezó a bocetear otra vez, aunque no paso mucho antes de que el pelirojo abriera los ojos de apoco, recién levantado también era hermoso, su carita de tonto despertándose le gustaba, además la baba seca en la barbilla le daba un toque raro, pasaba que dormía con la boca abierta y no le disgustaba por que ese también era otro aspecto que lo hacía ver bonito por que sus labios entreabiertos eran preciosos con los ojos cerrados

-Haces mucho ruido al bocetear…aprietas muy fuerte el lápiz y haces ruido –el pelirojo se volteo intentando alejarse de los rayos del sol, Rohan se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la espalda –Buenos días –al sentir ese besito le dio mucha ternura y se dio vuelta, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y jalarlo para besarlo, sus labios se encontraron con ternura y una ligera pasión, aunque la bobería de verlo medio dormido lo podía más.

-Quieres hacerlo? Un mañanero –el pelirojo se rió, dios esa risa también lo enamoraba, acomodándose más debajo suyo, sin tardar mucho se acomodó encima de su cuerpo aún con la tela de la sabana cubriendo el cuerpo de Kakyoin.

-No me voy a quejar, necesito despertarme…-volvieron a besarse con pasión, Rohan sentado encima de su creciente miembro y erección, había mucho calor en el aire, aún si solo podían compartir esto sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio estaba bien, aprovecharía lo que Jotaro no hacía el tiempo que fuera necesario, y lo complacería tanto como pudiera, tenía que cuidar a su musa.

Al menos si no había sentimientos de parte de Kakyoin, por que Rohan de apoco empezaba a sentir que el pelirojo le gustaba más y más.


End file.
